bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Jameson
Jenna Jameson is the Torque Green, Green Ranger of the Bikini Rangers RPM. Bio Jameson aka Jenna Marie Massoli was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. Her father is Lawrence Massoli, an Italian American police officer and program director for KVBC-TV. Her mother was Judith Brooke Hunt Massoli, a Las Vegas showgirl who danced in the Folies Bergère show at the Tropicana Resort & Casino.Her mother died of skin cancer on February 20, 1976, before her daughter's second birthday.The cancer treatments bankrupted the family and they moved several times, including living in a trailer and moving in with her father's mother. Her father spent most of his time at work at the Las Vegas Sheriff's Department, and she became very close to her brother, Tony. She was a frequent entrant in beauty pageants as a child, and took ballet classes. In a featurette on the Zombie Strippers DVD, Jameson indicates she trained in dance for 15 years. Jameson writes in her autobiography that in October 1990, while the family was living on a cattle ranch in Fromberg, Montana, she was beaten with rocks and gang raped by four boys after a football game. While still 16 she says she was raped a second time, by Preacher, her boyfriend Jack's biker uncle. (Preacher has denied this.) Rather than tell her father, she left home and moved in with Jack in her first serious relationship. Jack was a tattoo artist, and gave her the first of a series of tattoos, one of which would become her trademark tattoo, two hearts on her right buttock According to E!, her brother Tony, who later owned a tattoo parlor himself, added the inscription "Heart Breaker." She tried to follow in her mother's career as a Las Vegas showgirl, but most shows rejected her for not having the required height of 5feet 8inches (173cm).She was hired at the Vegas World show, but left after two months stating that the schedule was brutal, and the money was terrible. Her boyfriend Jack encouraged her to apply for jobs as a stripper, and in 1991, though underage, she began dancing in Las Vegas strip clubs using a fake I.D.After she was rejected from the Crazy Horse Too strip club because of the braces on her teeth, she removed them with a pair of needle-nose pliers and was accepted. After six months, she was earning US$2,000 per night, before finishing high school. Her first stage name as a stripper was "Jennasis", which she later used as the name of a business that she incorporated ("Jennasis Entertainment"). She chose the name "Jenna Jameson" to use as a model after scrolling through the phone book for a last name that matched her first name, before finally deciding on Jameson for Jameson Whiskey, which she is known to drink. Besides dancing, starting later in 1991, she posed for nude photographs for photographer Suze Randall in Los Angeles, with the intention of getting into Penthouse.[18][23] After her photos had appeared in several men's magazines under various names, she then stopped working for Randall, feeling Randall was "a shark" who had been taking advantage of her. While in high school, she began taking drugs—cocaine, LSD, and methamphetamine—accompanied by her brother (who was addicted to heroin) and at times her father. Her addiction worsened during her four years with her boyfriend. She eventually stopped eating properly and became too thin to model; Jack left her in 1994. She weighed 76pounds (less than 35kilograms) when a friend put her in a wheelchair and sent her to her father, who was then living in Redding, California, in order to detox; her father did not recognize her when she got off the plane. Jameson says that she started acting in pornographic films to get back at her boyfriend, Jack, for cheating on her. She first appeared in an erotic film in 1993, a non-explicit softcore movie by Andrew Blake,with girlfriend Nikki Tyler,whom she had met modeling for Suze Randall. Her first pornographic movie scenes were filmed by Randy West and appeared in 1994's Up and Cummers 10 and Up and Cummers 11.She quickly achieved notice and appeared in several other pornographic films while still living in Las Vegas. Jameson got her first breast implants on July 28, 1994, to enhance her stripping and movie careers. By 2004, she had had two different sets of breast implants and a chin implant. Jameson's first pornographic film appearances were lesbian scenes (a common way that female performers ease into the business). She says: "Girl-on-girl was easy and natural. Then they offered me lots of money to do boy-girl."Her first heterosexual scene was in Up and Cummers 11 (1994). At the beginning of her career, she promised herself that she would never do scenes on film. She has also never done any interracial sex scenes with men (despite that category's runaway popularity during 2000s).When asked about this on The Howard Stern Show on February 8, 2008, she said that she wasn't necessarily opposed to doing so; rather, "it never really came up", as there were few black men working in porn when she started, and none of them worked exclusively for the same company as she did. Instead, her "signature move" was oral sex, lubricated with saliva. In 1994, after overcoming her drug addiction by spending several weeks with her father and grandmother, Jameson relocated to Los Angeles to live with Nikki Tyler. She started modeling again, and in 1995 got her father's blessing to make a career out of pornographic films.Her first movie after that was Silk Stockings.Later in 1995, Wicked Pictures, a then small pornographic film production company, signed her to an exclusive contract. She remembers telling Wicked Pictures founder Steve Orenstein: The contract earned Jameson US$6,000 for each of eight movies in her first year.Her first big-budget production was Blue Movie (1995), where she played a reporter investigating a porn set; It won multiple AVN Awards. In 1996, Jameson won top awards from three major industry organizations, the XRCO Best New Starlet award, the AVN Best New Starlet Award, and the Fans of X-Rated Entertainment (FOXE) Video Vixen award. She was the first entertainer to win all three awards.[16] A stream of other awards followed. By 2001, Jameson earned $60,000 for a day and a half of filming a single DVD, and $8,000 per night dancing at strip clubs. She tried to restrict herself to five films per year and two weeks of dancing per month.Her husband Jay Grdina has said that she earned as much as $25,000 per night dancing. Since November 2005, she has been the host of Playboy TV's Jenna's American Sex Star, where prospective porn stars compete in sexual performances for a contract with her company, ClubJenna. Winners of the contracts for the first two years were Brea Bennett and Roxy Jezel. In August 2007, Jameson had her breast implants removed, reducing her from a D to a C cup; she also said she was finished with appearing on camera in pornographic films, though she would continue running ClubJenna, which was grossing $30million per year. In January 2008, Jameson confirmed she is retiring from pornographic performances. The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Jenna Jameson" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Series Bikini Rangers RPM ''To Be Added Other Appearance Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask Jenna and others joined Ninja Mask Rangers to save a world from Black Ghetto Skull. Ranger Keys To Be Added Torque Green Torque Green= ;Arsenal: *Rev Morpher *Torque Axe *RPM Card *Tonic Blaster ;Zords: * Touque Motocycle Shark See Also *Real Jenna Jameson @ Wikipedia *Hant Jou - Super Sentai counterpart in Go-Onger. *Ziggy Grover - Power Rangers counterpart in RPM. Category:Fictional Charater Category:Green Ranger Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:RPM Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai 4th Ranger Category:Porn Stars Category:Retired Ranger Category:Additional Rangers Category:Evil Ranger turn Good Category:Azoong Era Category:RPM Rangers